omc, im a mew
by teamCullen4ever
Summary: Clara and Tiffani get transported into a new world! how will they get out? and what are these monsters that are attacking the city? this is our first fic. please review


Tiffani sighed as she looked out the window. She'd been stuck in detention for an hour now with Mr. Battleby who fell asleep half an hour ago and she hadn't had the nerve to wake him up. she would probably just get in trouble for just that! All she did was sit on the edge of the school roof and yell curses at the students below! She was innocent, but then they gave her a month of detention and she didn't like that at all!

Her large orange eyes were caught by her friend Clara outside. Clara's bright bronze hair was glittering in the sun. She was sitting on a high branch of a tree just out side Tiffanis windwo. Her friends pretty face was scrunched up. That was her thinking face that she only had when she though about something. All of a sudden Clara noticed that someone was looking at her! She turned and her ocean blue eyes meet Tiffani's orange orbs.

Tiffani quickly glanced at the teacher before edging her way to the classroom window. It wasn't that far of a drop….. She jumped out and grabbed onto a pipe, sliding down and running over to the tree.

"Clara!" She yelled up to her friend, who climbed down as fast as she could.

"Yeah? What? I was busy playing with the orb thingy…"

"Orb thingy?"

"Yeah! It was fun!!!"

"What are you talking about Clara?!?!" Tiffani asked loudly, causing people on the school grounds to turn and give the two girls weird looks. Clara stuck her tongue out at them and flipped her sparkling hair behind her shoulder.

She sighed. "there was this orb and it glowed." She told her best friend.

"But that doesn't make any sense! Now, let's go back to the apartments. I wanna go and eat some Pocky…" Tiffani brushed back her long silver hair.

"Okay!" clara said happily.

The two walked back to their apartment building where both of their families lived. They had been best friends forever! And then they noticed it.

"Ooh! Orb thingy's back!" Clara ran to the glowing light that was floating ahead. She reached out a dainty hand towards it.

"Clara, don't touch i-" Tiffani went to stop her friend from touching it, but ended up only reaching her before they were both surrounded by a glowing pink light.

**Meanwhile….**

Ichigo placed the pile of dished she had been carrying down, and collapsed tiredly in one of the café chairs. She sighed and prepared herself to continue working. She could see the look that Ryou was giving her. He clearly disapproved of her taking a break, even though she had been working non-stop for the past few hours. All she wanted was a break!

Ichigo went to get up, but clutched her head! She started feeling very very dizzy! What was happening to her?

"Ichigo?" Ryou asked as he ran over to her. Whats wrong?" He grabbed Ichigo by the chin and looked into her eyes. The orbs were white! There was no colour to them!

"_They will save us. Only the butterfly and the cat will save us. They will come." _Ichigo blinked andher eyes suddenly lost their whiteness and they opened and she gazed at Ryou curiously. "What just happened?" she asked. she shuddered, suddenly very cold Ryou took off his jacket and put it around ichigo's shoulders he tooke her hand and lead her outto his car. "what are you doingRyou?" She almost screemed. She was so confused and she didnt feel good she tought she wasgonna be sick!

"I'll explain later." He said before driving her home.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Only you can save them. _A voice echoed in Clara and Tiffani's ears. _The butterfly and the cat have arrived. _The pink glow faddedand Clara and Tiffani saw that they were not at theyr school anymoor.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean? Tiffani screamed to the sky while Clara looked around. She saw that they had somhow been transported to a town they were in the middle of the street.

"Tiffani…where are we?" She asked. She turned to her friend to see her eyes glittering.

"WE'RE IN JAPAN!" she exclaimed. She drew the stairs of many of the people on the street. They all weird looked at them girls now. When shae looked at her as if she did not beleive her, Tiffani said "I would know if I was in japan its my fav place ever ive wanted togo her for for ever!!!!" she sqeeeeed and jummped up and down. Clara just rolled her eyes and scanned the area. If they really were in japan, than she wuld have to call her mother. She would be worried if clara did not get home on time.

Clara dug thro her purse trying to find her cell phone. It was at the bottom of her bag like usual. her hand brushed past some of her money that had falllen out od her wallet. it felt different to her, not the sam. Se picked some up and gasped in surprize! The munny was Japanese!

"Tiffani!" clara screamed inher friends ear. she was just to excited to keep her voice down. "look wat the orb thingy did!" she held her hand out to her as she continued to talk very fastly. " it turned all our money into Japanese money! XD" just then, Clara saw a kawaii **(becuz their in japan XD XD) **shirt in a store window. "OMC! TIFFANI! CAN I GET THAT TOP? CAN I CANI CAN I!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Clara was about to runn ove to the store when she noticed Tiffani was looking scared at something behinds claraa. She quiekly turned around and saw some….odd animal? It looked like a giant rabbit….but everyone knows those don't exist!

"WHAT'S THAT?!!" Tiffani suddenly yelled, baking away. She grabbed claras arm to run, but clara pushed her off and instead went to words the gient bunny. Tiffani tried to stop her, but ended up running after her when she saw that clara would'nt stop Clara didnt no why she was running to wards the creature instead of awayfrom it but she had a felling that se needed to go to it to fight iot.

Suddenly, Clarra and Tiffany felt weird. There was a big pink light that covered them and lifted them into the air. and they held hands becuase they wer scared.

A cat becan walking to Tiffany, and a butterflie fly to Clara. They walked to the girls anf they went into thier chests!!!

**Plz read and reveiw this story. It was writen by clara and me cuz we wanted to be mews. **


End file.
